


"I Think I Love You" - Logan x Crofters

by BeepBoopBeepBeep



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crofter's Organic Spread (Sanders Sides), Gen, Random & Short, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeepBoopBeepBeep/pseuds/BeepBoopBeepBeep
Summary: Logan is in love with Crofters.Why would I write this. I could have been doing homework or missing assignments but instead I chose to write this. I spend my time very wisely as you can see.This is pretty short just so you know.
Relationships: Logan Sanders/Crofters
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	"I Think I Love You" - Logan x Crofters

It was a good day for Logan. He had just gone shopping and got everything he and the other light sides needed from the store. Well, he also got Patton a cat blanket...but if you don't count that, all he bought was food that they needed.

As he was putting the food away he got out a jar of Crofters from one of the bags. Huh, he didn't remember buying Crofters. He already had enough Crofters for the month. But hey, you can never have enough Crofters! As Logan was about to put the Crofters away he suddenly felt some kind of feeling...he didn't know what it was and he wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not.

Logan suddenly realized that the feeling he felt was love. Love? How could he feel love for Crofters? Well he already loved Crofters, but this was a different kind of love...a kind of love he didn't recognize. Was he feeling sexual attraction to the jam? No. He couldn't be. That's stupid.

Logan decided he would just take the Crofters into his room with him...not anything sexual. Just some good ol' bonding time with the jar of jam. And maybe a little more than that... Wait, what was he thinking? It's a jar of JAM. It's food! He can't be attracted to food!

He rose up into his room and sat on the couch. He looked at the Crafters and suddenly it started talking. "Oh Logan...you're so handsome." Logan jumped, not expecting the Crofters to talk. "How are you talking?" Logan said, sounding a little scared. "Oh Logan...I'm not just a normal jar of Crofters...I'm magic!" Logan just stared at the jam, eyes wide. He was trying to think of a way the jar of Crofters could talk. All he could think of was that he was hallucinating, which was probably what was happening now that he thought about it.

Even though Logan was almost positive he was hallucinating, he still talked back to the Crofters. "So you can talk?" He asked. "Well yeah, otherwise I wouldn't be talking right now!" The Crofters answered.

In the midst of his confusion, Logan just decided to shoot his shot, not bothering to think about it. "Crofters..." Logan took a deep breath. "I think I'm in love with you."


End file.
